The present invention relates to sunglasses and more particularly to a sunglasses with improved characteristics.
A set of conventional sunglasses is shown in FIG. 1 comprising a U-shaped frame 10 having a central recessed bridge 101, a groove 102 at the underside having a length substantially the same as frame 10, and a slot 103 in either end; an integrally formed tinted lens 20 having a latched piece 201 in either end with the top edge of lens 20 and latched pieces 201 being clung to the groove 102 and slots 103 respectively; a pair of temples 30 pivotably secured to the ends of frame 10; and a nose pad 40 having a raised T-shaped member 401 clung onto the bridge 101. It is advantageous for being simple in components and assembly. But this is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned because components, assembly, and stability can be still further simplified and enhanced respectively.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sunglasses comprising a U-shaped frame having a slot in either end, a groove at the underside having a length substantially the same as the frame, a nose pad, a first recess adjacent the nose pad, and a second recess above the first recess; an integrally formed lens having a latched piece in either end and a flexible latched member having a substantially triangular shaped cross sections conformed to the recesses on the top central portion wherein the top edge of the lens, the latched member, and the latched piece are clung to the groove, the second recess through the first recess, and slots respectively; and a pair of temples. The set of sunglasses is more simplified in components and thus assembly. Further, the stability is greatly enhanced due to the additional securing of the latched member in the second recess.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.